endless night
by narik0
Summary: Yugi has abusive parents and sibling's. he's kept home and is only allowed to leave for grocery shopping until one night 18 years after his birth. vamire fic rating may go up yugixyami
1. Chapter 1

On a dark stormy night 18 years ago I was born. At least that is what my parent's tell me each year on this day when they say what a disappointment I am. There wasn't anything special about me, a healthy boy, maybe a little to small, except maybe the time and date, the 31st of October at 00:00. my parents couldn't care less about it. After me she had two other children a boy that was about a year younger then me and a sister that was three years younger.

My life like many others my age is troublesome and messed up and like many other girls or boy's I had the feeling nobody could be worse of then me. My mom and dad were divorced and she had another man. They never married thinking it was to much of a problem and to expensive. From this union came my sister a little girl that was an light for them and their relationship and my brother who they both adored he was perfect in their eyes. And like many other children I think that they are better off then me.

Now you're thinking what's so special about you that you deserve a story? We'll unlike the other children I was worse off then my sibling's. I wasn't allowed to go to school because I was special, I looked different. When people asked about me they said "owh that boy, he's different we home tutor him" sure if cleaning, doing the dishes and all the other household chores I have to do is home tutoring then I have to take my words back. But from what my sister and brother say when they come back from school I understand that this is nothing like what they learn.

One of my chores is to make sure that they both don't have any complaints about home. While my mother and "father" are out doing whatever they do I stay home and take care off everything and when they come back there is always something not right or some complaints from one of the two of them and then the punishment comes. My little brother or not as little he's 17 and tall like about a head higher then me but then I'm just small I think. He likes having that power over me. Alway's complaining about whatever he can find. He also hit's me not as hard as mom or that man but it's hard enough.

But we're not here to listen to that how thing came that way I don't know but this story actually only starts with that, we're not here for what happened day's month's and even years before this day no actually this night. Its all about how this night changed everything.

This endless night

* * *

hope you like it comments are alway's welcome just know that english is not my main language and flame's are not appreciated

next chapter should be up next week :3


	2. Chapter 2

here's the second chapter of my story hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I was done with all my chores. Made the halloween costumes for my siblings for some party they would be going to tonight and now I was waiting for my parent's to come home. Which could be any moment now. I remember it was only five in the afternoon and my siblings were already there. Then I did a stupid thing, I fell asleep. I know that isn't that bad but for me it was. By falling asleep I couldn't abide to all the wishes of my brother and sister. But food was done it only needed reheating and I was so tired form the previous day's. Not getting enough sleep because of the beatings and the pain in my back.

A few day's ago my mom threw me against the door which had rammed the doorknob in my back. Making a few bruises there that I couldn't reach so I couldn't bandage them like usual. I woke up when I heard the door slam closed. By the sound of their voices I could hear that they were very drunk and very angry and that possibly I did something wrong I don't know what but it was something. And it wasn't me sleeping.

I went downstairs to see what was wrong. My brother stood there with my sister both had a smile on their face so this wasn't good. They had their costumes on and they were fitting so that wasn't the problem. Mom kissed them both on the cheek and said that they should go now. My brother started saying something but she just shushed him and they went out. Now I was nervous. "what do you have to say for yourself you useless piece of shit, we leave the house thinking you can handle it and when we come back we don't only see that you sister's nails weren't painted for her party we also find out that you have been sleeping!" that man yelled at me. "not only are you ugly but you're also lazy" my mom added looking like me like I was trash, no not trash nobody looks like that at trash. So it was about her nails. I just looked down knowing they didn't want an answer.

They continued yelling how useless I was and what a complete waste of time, money and place. Fortunately for them and unfortunately for me we didn't have any neighbors. Then it started again. The first slap is alway's the hardest because you don't exactly know when they are coming. Then you just have to hold out till they get tired of it. Seems like tonight I was lucky, it didn't take a long time for that man to get tired of beating someone that didn't even react to anything except nodding. Yet to my surprise my mom continued, normally she stops when that man grew tired of beating me and they would go do something else until I messed up again. She just grew angrier with me with every minute that passed. The man just took a cigarette and went back outside probably back to the bar they just left.

I looked confused to the door and in that moment she took hold of my hair and threw me. I wondered if she would ever grow tired of throwing me not that is was tiring for them with the weight I had. I knew that afterwards I would have to find a way back into the broom closet I slept in to take the first aid kit I hid there and help myself. Nothing a few painkillers and a band aid couldn't help me completing my chores for tomorrow. Sigh who am I kidding that never works not now not ever. Seeing my eyes get unfocussed she decided that I should come back to what was happening now so she took the lighter my "father" left and held the flame against my hand. That woke me up but not a scream left me. I think she found it hilarious because she started laughing and hard. "so that get's your attention" she managed to say between her laughing fit's. When she was done she took me again and hit me then kicked me backwards against a mirror. It hit my back and hard again breaking the mirror, one of the shards got stuck in my leg and a few others in my hands and arms from trying not to hit my head.

"you know you're cleaning that up tomorrow" this time she wanted an answer so I just nodded. Well that wasn't the right move. "what, are you to good to speak to me now?!" they wanted a vocal answer that they knew they wouldn't get I had given up on speaking or yelling or any other sound that would come out of your mouth when I was 8 knowing that most of them would get me into troubles. Again taking me by me hair, that was growing old after so many years she threw me in the kitchen where I hit my ribs against the handle of a cabinet. Then I heard the clock in the living room hit midnight. The sound chiming through the entire house that was quit for a short moment of time. When I heard it something in me snapped. Something I knew I had been keeping locked in for about as long as I can remember. Something I knew that was evil and dark and shouldn't come out ever yet now it was here and It was like I was locked up in my own mind. I wasn't controlling my body now I was just looking yet I didn't mind. I stood up not feeling the pain anymore and pushed her to the nearest wall. I lifted her in the air with all the strength I had had in my little body and threw her on the ground. Then I started kicking her. Well not me my body I was just enjoying it not even wanting to stop myself. Then the thing controlling my body took a shard of the mirror that was still lodged in my leg and rammed it in her neck. Blood started oozing out and I found myself wondering about the taste of it. How would that beautiful dark red liquid feel on my lips in my mouth sliding down my throat.

Shaking myself out of my stupor and getting back the control over my body staring at what I had done. Then I finally realized I killed her I killed my mother. For the first time in years noises came out of my mouth not loud but there was some. I started panicking, what would that man do if he found out. Somehow I didn't believe it it wasn't true I wasn't a killer she wasn't dead it wasn't me yet I knew it was me and that it was true. It was such a surreal moment. I heard the door getting unlocked and this couldn't happen. I stood up the moment the door opened I ran out so fast. I didn't see who it was I just knew that whoever it was couldn't catch up to me so I ran fast and far away. I ran and ran till I didn't knew where I was than I ran even more till I collapsed on a bench not even knowing where I was.

* * *

revieuws are much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter hope you like it

* * *

This is where I woke up. On a bench I hadn't been out for long at least that is what I think. It was still dark and, where was I. I looked around around me were graves so I came to the logical conclusion that I was in a graveyard. Yet it wasn't the graveyard I visited a few years ago when my grandfather died so it wasn't the one in our village, that was a good sign. It would take a while before they found me. Now I had time to think, what would I do now, I couldn't run forever and hiding was stupid. I had no place to go no money. I couldn't find a job because I can't read or write or anything because I hadn't gone to any school. And I killed a person, the police will surely get notified and than what if someone would recognize me. I'm a murderer on the run.

After a while I came to a conclusion. It's easy, nobody would miss me the police wouldn't get any problem and their work would be easier and I couldn't care more about life then a rock. I can just end it here on this bench. It's not that I would miss something or someone. It would be easy just take one of those sharper shards out of my arm and make sure I bleed out. There wouldn't be a lot to bleed out I already lost a lot of blood and I was still bleeding. Actually it is a miracle on it's own that I'm still alive. I pulled out the shard, first I slit my left wrist then my right and to be sure I slit my neck before I lost too much blood that I couldn't lift my arm anymore. That moment that I was still aware I felt the most alive then I had done in my entire life. That red liquid I had been so amazed with earlier flowing out of me calming me yet bringing with it some sort of excitement or thrill, then everything became calm and peaceful. I still remember that first all the sound disappeared like with a broken television.

Then when the images I saw started to get blurry. I saw two shadows moving in the corner of my eye coming closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start the next chapter I want to thank the people who reviewed. Also I will try to keep uploading it once a week on saturday.

* * *

When they were almost near me i saw that they were male. I was just hoping they wouldn't notice me in the dark. Well just my luck at that moment the clouds decided to move away from the full moon making it light enough for them to see me. And of course they saw me, when they did I saw panic in their eyes but not in their movements they didn't speed up or ran towards me. Yet they did come closer.

I noticed that they were saying something, but only their lips moving no sound. Why hasn't my vision faded yet, am I not dead was this some kind of punishment? Or was this dead just being in your body seeing everything and at the same time nothing clear enough. I don't mind it's peaceful here. One of the boy's suddenly changed his posture like my mom did when she got angry. This wasn't good.

After a while of that boy just I don't know yelling I think from the way the other one's face was pulled up. That boy just raised his hand, the one that was yelling just quit doing anything and hung his head and kneeled for the first one. While the first one got a sad look on his face, it seemed like he was sorry for me, for the other guy or because he had to do whatever he did just now I don't know.

While the other boy was still kneeling the fist one came closer till his nose almost touched mine. His lips moved in what I think was an "I'm sorry" and he covered my eyes with his hand. Then something sharp pierced my neck and something came in I don't know what it didn't feel like a knife or a shard or anything this thing burned. And with the burning the peace disappeared. Spreading from that place in my neck to the rest of my body like a fire. It was the only thing I could hear see and feel for I don't know how long the fire spreading to my arms, my feet my head and lastly my hearth. Chocking it back into beating. Maybe it wasn't fire maybe it was lightning like I saw on one of the show's my sister liked to watch, but I don't care the only thing I could care about is with the first beat of my heart the heat left it, after a while I could breath again. With each beat of my heart the heat went back to my neck. Yet it was slow to slow just like the fire spreading this took a while. Like my hearth was lazy and didn't want to speed up to help me only beating when it was really necessary. When it finally reached the place it started and my hearth did one last beat it was gone.

I felt tired now that the heat was gone only cold remained. I opened my eyes yet I wasn't on the same spot as before. Now I was in a bed, a very soft and big bed, but I didn't want to lay down. I was tired but at the same time I felt full of energy. Then the things form before the fight, me running away, fainting and trying to kill myself came back. How could I have forgotten that. Someone found me and they will find me now to. I have to run away again. Far from this place to an even more desolate place where no one would help me.


	5. Chapter 5

next chapter XD

* * *

I heard footstep's coming closer and stoping by the door. This was my chance, I tried to stand up tried being the keyword there. When I finally got up and the door was unlocked I decided to make a run for it. With the first step I fell down taking whatever was on the nightstand down with me. Okay that didn't work out as planned. One of the men from yesterday had entered and seeing me falling down was clearly amusing to him. He was laughing and man did that laugh hurt in my ears. It wasn't a terrible laugh it was actually quite sexy. I blushed how could a laugh be sexy. But the laugh was loud and terrible loud just like the things dropping from the nightstand. I put my hands over my ears and that got his attention he stopped laughing.

He took a piece of paper and wrote something down. Then he gave it to me. I took it staring at it blankly like I said before I couldn't write let alone read anything and besides I was to distracted by his looks. He looked just like me. We'll not like me I mean I'm definitely not that hot. If you looked closer you could see that only our hair looked alike. And even that was also different. His hair like mine was black spiked but instead of my amethyst tips he had crimson ones. Both of us had yellow bangs in our hair but mine went mostly down framing my face, his went up to the tips of his hair. My face was round which was a miracle if you know how little I got to eat before and my eye's big and round with the same color as the tips of my hair. His eye's are sharp looking dangerous and crimson also like his hair they had an ancient knowledge in them.

He was tall about a head higher then me and through his tight tank top I could see his well developed muscles. He carried himself like he was royalty, if you compared that to little me small and weak. No muscle at all, my bloody clothes and my unhealthy looking skin I could pass as a slave or a prisoner. I wasn't worthy of being in his presence and I knew it. Coming back to the present I noticed that I was staring at the man. Blushing and looking away thinking that if I hadn't already been on the floor I would have knelt for this man. He was still looking at me and for a moment I didn't know why.

Then I realized it the note, he expected an answer of some sort. I looked at it then back to him and back to the note. He just came to me and picked me from the floor. Laying me back down on the bed and petting my hair. Then he turned around and left the room again, quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

hope you liked it sorry it is so short :3


	6. Chapter 6

I'm trying to make this the last short chapter

thank you for the reviews

* * *

I wasn't tired or I didn't feel like being tired I don't know. I only know that my body was acting weird. After laying in the bed for about half an hour being bored but slowly feeling my strength return to my body I stood up. Looking around the room I noticed three doors one where the man left and two others. Being curious and all that and needing an escape route I decided to start exploring.

The room with the bed in is huge. I also noticed that there was nothing inside the room that I could brake. Nothing small only big furniture. There was the bed I woke up in. the nightstands were removed. You could clearly see where they stood before now there was slightly different colored wallpaper where they once stood. There was a fireplace with a huge soft black fluffy carpet before it and on it stood a white cough. After I had remade the bed I went to explore what was behind door number one.

Behind the door was a bathroom. There was a bath and a shower there and all the other stuff you could find in a bathroom you know regular bathroom junk. But the mirrors and razors and other sharp stuff was removed. Just like all the other stuff you normally put inside the cabinets of a bathroom. Well I think someone is trying to keep my alive. Not like I would attempt suicide in this place. No it's to clean for something so messy. I went to the other door in the bathroom not the one to the room where the bed was in. it was an empty dresser like room divided in several compartments.

It was huge with a place for all different kinds of items. Some having a room for themselves closed of with doors and walls others just hanging in the big open space. And again the places where there was supposed to be a mirror were empty except for a different colored patch of wall. The place was practically empty except for a few clothes, male clothes to be precise. I took a big sweater obviously it had been worn a lot. Thinking it was something the previous occupant form the room left not needing it anymore I put on me instead of the bloody jacket I had on. I found what I thought was the shoe section of the huge closet and decided I liked it. It was about the same size my cupboard had at home. I was going to sleep here if I had to sleep anywhere. Those huge open places mad me uncomfortable. Then I remembered the carpet and figured out that a bit of luxury couldn't hurt and the floor was hard so I went to the bedroom again. I carefully took the carpet out form under the cough and made sure not to make any sounds.

Then I took two pillows and went back to my place. When everything was placed like I wanted it to and was comfortable I went to close the door. Slamming it by accident, the noise was so loud It hurts. My ears started ringing and it kept on like it was bouncing around in my head. Shrinking to my knees and covering my ears with my hands, this was worse then what my parents ever did to me and that said a lot. After what felt like eternity with that annoying noise but was only about five minutes my body grew heavy and tired and my vision faded to black for the millionth time that evening. And I fell into a dreamless sleep on the carpet.


End file.
